The National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI) convened a Working Group meeting on May 20, 2016 in Bethesda, MD to identify research barriers and outline possible solutions to prevent sudden cardiac death (SCD) in the general population with the establishment of short and long-term goals. The Working Group consisted of experts in pediatric and adult cardiology, emergency care medicine, cardiac electrophysiology, neurology, and pathology as well as in epidemiology, biostatistics, and the establishment and use of cardiac arrest registries.